


Lightning Bugs

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Simon believes in paying his debts.





	Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can. How do I know you won't

kill me in my sleep?" 

 

"You don't know me, son, so let me explain this to you once. If I ever

kill you you'll be awake, you'll be facing me and you'll be armed." 

 

"Are you always this sentimental?" 

 

"I had a good day." 

 

"You had the Alliance on you, criminals and savages. Half the people on

the ship have been shot or wounded including yourself and you're harboring

known fugitives." 

 

"Well, I'm still flying." 

 

"That's not much." 

 

"That's enough." 

 

I left him there and went back to my bunk. I was enervated but couldn't

sleep. I tried to make sense of this contradictory man, Malcolm Reynolds

was far more than he first appeared. 

 

I remembered the look he had given me when Kaylee introduced us. Had we

been in a bar I would have considered it as assessment as to whether I was

a top or a bottom. I'd put on my most distant expression. I wasn't there

to get laid. Looking at the man I knew he didn't bottom. Maybe when he was

younger but not now. 

 

His obvious outrage covered with his venomous sarcasm when he'd found

River, gave me my next clue about the man. Then later when I maligned his

honor by saying he'd give us up to the Alliance for a pat on the head,

he'd punched me. I knew the bruise would last a week or more. 

 

All this followed with the domineering look of him as he strutted onto

the ship shooting the fed whom was holding River and tossing him out as if

he were just trash. 

 

That's when it dawned on me that I was stroking my cock. I was jerking

off to thoughts of a man who'd kicked my ass - not once but twice. He'd

threatened to space me. And here I was rock hard, wanting a different type

of violence from him. 

 

I let myself finish what I was doing in the hope that'd I'd go to sleep.

I must have because River woke me that next morning, stroking my hair. I

spent as much time as possible away from the others. Although when Kaylee

came to the med bay I managed to get a little of the Captain's history

from her. 

 

Once she told me he'd been a brown coat I understood why he'd hit me when

I said he'd sell us out. It also explained a little of why he had

protected us rather than chucking us off with the Alliance lawman. 

 

A couple of days later he came to see me in the med bay. 

 

"Doc, I need you to look at my arm after all. Don't seem to be healing

proper." 

 

"Have a seat." 

 

He jumped up on the table. And pushed his suspenders down. I busied

myself as he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. I stood to the side

as much as possible as I examined his arm. 

 

"It's a little infected. You should have let me look at it the other

day." 

 

"Most probable, but I'm here now." 

 

He grunted once when I first touched the wound, I cleaned it quickly. No

sound was made as I injected him to do a small repair. His skin was softer

than I expected. I tried not to notice his chest or the play of his

muscles. But it'd been a long time since I'd been with anyone. And Captain

Reynolds is quite a striking man. 

 

I could feel his eyes on me, sizing me up. I'd spent most of my time with

River, avoiding the rest of the crew. I was in way over my head and knew

it. My life had been sheltered, the shelter that money affords. I'd never

expected to be anywhere but on my home planet. And I'd figured one day I'd

settle down with a man equal to my station and have a nice life. 

 

His stare made me tremble a little. 

 

"You ok, Doc?" 

 

"Fine. I'm just trying to minimize the scar." 

 

"Not too worried 'bout that, Doc. Long as my face is still pretty I can

entice the fancy boys to my bed. Most of them like a warrior. 'Mazing how

war stories turn on some guys." 

 

My head jerked up and I met his eyes. He was fishing for information, not

making a pass. I think that's when I understood that he'd never approach

me. And he'd probably stop anyone else from forcing me to do something I

didn't want. 

 

I turned my attention back to my work while giving him a casual reply. 

 

"I imagine it's more than your war stories that makes then hard,

Captain." 

 

"No need to be so formal, son." 

 

"There is if you're going to keep calling me 'son'." I raised my head and

gave him my best leer. 

 

He grinned back at me and that's when I realized just how handsome he

was, his whole face glowed. I wrapped a bandaged around his arm. 

 

"I'll want to put a fresh bandage on it tomorrow and make sure the

infection is starting to clear. Keep it dry if you can." 

 

"Sure thing, Doc." 

 

He stood then, invading my personal space, I waited just a beat too long

for most conventional interactions, then took one step back. He grinned

again and moved away from me enough to get his shirt back on. I watched

him leave with a new appreciation of his backside. 

 

******

 

It took me a week of flirting to decide he was open to at least fucking.

Flirting, that had very carefully never happened in front of other

crewmembers. One night as I sat late in the dining area he wandered in to

get some tea. 

 

"Evenin', Doc. Thought you'd be in bed by now, since River woke you so

early." 

 

"How did you know she...Never mind. I was just having a cup of tea first.

Although, I'm not really tired." That said I let my eyes roam up and down

his body. 

 

"Maybe you just need some exercise. Shipboard, small crew, probably not

keeping as busy as in that big hospital. We have plenty of free weights." 

 

"You could be right, Captain. But I'd prefer a different sort of

exercise." 

 

"Would ya, now? Mayhap, I could help you out with that." 

 

"Is this where I say your place or mine?" 

 

"Depends. Are you a screamer?" 

 

"Not so far." 

 

"See if I can change that." 

 

He rinsed his cup, put it away and left the room without looking back. I

cleaned my own cup, made a detour to my bunk, then headed toward the

Captain's bunk. He'd left the 'door' open and I climbed down. He was at

the toilet and raised his eyes to look at me. 

 

I was astounded. The few men I'd been with had been too proper to urinate

in front of others, except in public toilets. And they certainly didn't

make eye contact while doing it. Or maybe it had just been a form of

intimacy in their eyes and I wasn't close enough to them. 

 

At this point in my life I was still very much a babe in the woods

despite all my learning and IQ scores. Malcolm Reynolds was going to

change that, and so much more. 

 

He didn't bother putting anything away when he was through, he just

strutted over past me to close up his bunk hatch. 

 

"No need to give anyone the idea they can join us." 

 

Suddenly I was extremely nervous. I knew this man capable of murder. He

probably had no clue as to how many men he had killed. And I was at his

mercy, in more ways than I cared to think about. But even without all the

flirting I would have come to this place at some point. 

 

He had given us a place that was about as safe as we would ever be. I

owed him; tonight I would begin paying him. 

 

He pulled me close and covered my mouth with his. It didn't take long for

me to forget to be afraid. I opened to him, his tongue was soft, gentle,

not at all what I was expecting. His hands were gentle too, at first. By

the time they weren't I didn't want them to be. 

 

I learned more about myself that night than I did about Mal. I learned

that I like a little pain with my pleasure. I learned that being held down

as I'm fucked is a major turn -on for me. 

 

I also learned to scream. The next day I was mortified at the looks I

received from the crew. 

 

******

 

First time I laid eyes on the Doc I knew what he was. At the time I

didn't expect to do anything about it, he was just a passenger and

wouldn't be around long. My luck bein' what it is he became a part of my

life. 

 

We'd danced around the attraction for more'n a week before he came out

with something that could only mean he was willin'. 

 

So, I took him to my bed. 

 

The look on his face when he entered my bunk was all flustered, shy like.

I figured he was no virgin but not too experienced either. 

 

Didn't bother to zip up just locked down my bunk and pulled him close for

our first kiss. His lips were every bit as soft as I knew they would be. I

took my time undressing him; using teasing touches to get him ready for

me. 

 

When I had him naked I issued a command. 

 

"On the bunk, now." 

 

He shook his head, not in denial but like he was trying to get rid of

something. I watched as he walked away from me. Boy's skin is soft as silk

and white as porcelain. It was gonna be a pleasure to mark him, not just

physically either. 

 

He pushed the blanket back and settled on my bunk. I undressed quickly

moving to join him. 

 

"Captain, there's some lubricant in my pocket." 

 

"Don't want you callin' me captain in bed. I know I'm crude by your high

standards but I got my own supplies." 

 

He blushed pretty for me. I joined him in the bunk, reaching to pull a

small tube from under the corner of the mattress. Putting it down next to

him I kissed him again, then worked my way down to his nipples. I worked

on them for a long time, enjoying the little sighs and moans he couldn't

hold back. 

 

By the time I took his dick in my mouth he was ready to explode. I

swallowed his come as he bucked up against me. Making my way back up the

bed I held him until he stopped trembling. 

 

"I wasn't expecting that." 

 

"You really do think I'm a rude sonofabitch, don't ya?" 

 

"I didn't mean that. I..." 

 

"S'okay, Doc. You got a lot to learn about me." 

 

"You don't want to be called captain in bed so don't call me doc." 

 

"Yeah, got it. Simon." 

 

****** 

 

His hand slipped behind my head pulling me into a kiss. I let him control

this one. Boy knows how to do that. I even let his hand wander a bit. Get

the lay of the land so to speak. He skinned me back and rubbed the exposed

crown lightly, doctor's hands, strong but tender, delicate touch making me

moan. After a minute I grabbed his wrist to stop him from taking me over

the edge. 

 

"Not 'til I'm inside you." 

 

He trembled against me. His dick had begun to thicken again. So I stroked

him until he was hard. I pushed him onto his back and knelt between his

legs. His eyes watched as I slicked myself. I pushed in slow, didn't

really want to hurt him, not yet anyway. 

 

Taking my time I rocked into his tight hole. He felt so good around me.

After a while I needed more so I grabbed his wrists and pulled them over

his head. 

 

"Hope you like a hard ride, boy." 

 

His eyes were bright as his legs wrapped around me, holding on. Bending

down I bit his nipple, hard. He whimpered. 

 

"Wanna hear you!" 

 

I tasted blood with the next bite; he gave me the scream I was lookin'

for as his dick sprayed my stomach. I pumped hard into his vibrating hole

a few more times then shot, harder than I had in a long time. I rolled us

to the side so all my weight wouldn't be on his smaller body but my dick

could stay inside him. 

 

I drifted off to sleep before my dick even softened enough to slip out of

him. 

 

******

 

I dozed off, when I woke Mal had rolled away from me enough I could ease

out of the bed. I dressed silently and went back to my own quarters,

checking on River to see if she was sleeping all right. Lying in my bunk I

prayed that the crew hadn't heard my scream. I drifted off with memories

of the way his face had looked as he came in me. 

 

Next morning I woke with a wet spot in my bed, sore muscles, a very

tender ass and dried blood on my nipple. After my shower I entered the

mess to fix breakfast for River and me only to find Book and Kaylee making

enough for everyone. 

 

I didn't meet Kaylee's eyes, just mumbled "Good morning" before making

tea and sitting at the table. Wash gave me a salacious grin as he came in;

Zoe's not much better. Mal's look told me he was upset about something.

Probably sorry I'd made so much noise the crew knew. 

 

But it was Jayne that put the icing on the cake. He came stomping in

after the rest of us were seated, River eating without fuss for once. 

 

"Doc, if you're gonna make so much gorram noise could you do it in your

bunk next time 'stead of Mal's?" 

 

My face blushed scarlet. Mal turned to look at him. "Buy some earplugs

he's just gonna get louder." 

 

Laughter came from all around me. For some reason it made me feel warm.

Maybe being the Captain's whore wouldn't be bad at all. At least I knew

Jayne would stay away from me. River looked at me and smiled. She was

safe. I'd do whatever it took to keep her that way. 

 

The end.


End file.
